Mi deseo
by kurolovers
Summary: Kuroko pide un deseo que le hace saber sobre los sentimientos de un pelirrojo que le gusta pero no de la mejor manera que el esperaba, todo por un deseo. Akakuro! Todo es Narrado por Kuroko -
1. Chapter 1

_**hola a todos! siento mucho no actualizar aqui ha pasado tiempo, pero no es que no quiera simplemente e estado ocupada por mi colegio, pero tal vez en un rato suba "confunsiones de amor" o "te volvere a recuperar" espero que les guste esto solo salio de mi imaginacion.**_

* * *

 _ **Solo eres tú**_

• Narra Kuroko •

Como termine de esta manera sin darme cuenta de que sólo me engañaba a mi mismo tenía que hacerme el que no sabia nada después de todo no puedo escapar de este sentimiento ni de ti, ya no puedo escapar más lo admito Akashi Seijuurou me gusta desde el momento que ya me había dado cuenta lo ignore y seguí pensando que era lo mejor para mí o para él. Pero ahora me lamento un poco ya no puedo volver a verte lo sé estas en Razukan y yo en Seirin es lejos para sólo decirte que te extraño pero no puedo no podría decirte una mentira ya que tú lo sabrías y no podría decirme mi razón de mi visita, suspiro estoy en mi cuarto acostado en mi cama pensando pero no se como decirle lo que siento tal vez deba dejar de pensar en él, aunque lo diga es difícil hacerlo debo decirle y si me rechaza dejaré de intentarlo.

Con mi desicion hecha me quedo dormido.

Los días pasaban y no se me ocurría nada pero aquel día vino Aomine y este ya sabia lo que yo sentía por Akashi y me dijo que sólo lo diga y ya aunque suene fácil no lo era. Pero no quiero huir y me confesare a Akashi-kun, así que me voy para llamar a ese pelirrojo quien me costesto y me arrepiento en este momento.

-*Tetsuya? ¿Que necesitas?*

-Akashi-kun quisiera que nos juntaramos para hablar...si es que quieres.-dijo sonrojado.

-*Claro porque no,¿El fin desemana?*

-Si, hasta entonces Akashi-kun.-despues de despedirse de mi cortamos y yo pude soltar el aire que tenia en ese momento por mis malditos nervios, pero ahora sólo falta que llegue el día y declararme, estaré muy avergonzado por ello.

Después de aquello me fui a dormir pero a la mañana siguiente me reuni con Kagami-kun ya que este me había llamado para decirme algo, no puedo engañarme estaba muy curioso así que simplemente salí a donde nos íbamos a juntar y al llegar no estaba sólo sino con Aomine-kun, llegue a ellos y como no me vieron venir los llame para luego gritar como niñas las dos jajaja jamás me cansare de las reacciones de la gente al verme llegar excepción de Akashi-kun quien siempre sabe que estoy.

-Buenos días Aomine-kun, Kagami-kun.-los saludo.

-Tetsu.

-Kuroko no nos asustes así.-me dijo Kagami-kun aun recuperándose de lo anterior.

-Pues no es mi culpa, pero no hemos venido a eso ¿Para qué me llamaste Kagami-kun?.-le pregunte.

-Y que vas a ser Tetsu?.-me preguntó Aomine-kun pero me pregunto a que se refiere?.

-¿A qué te refieres?.-le pregunte.

-Oh vamos sobre Akashi.

Oh ahora comprendo, son unos metiches estos dos, suspire indignado después de todo esto no era su asunto.

-No es tu asunto Aomine-kun.

-Vamos Kuroko queremos saber.-me dijo Kagami-kun.

-suspiro-Nos vamos a reunir para hablar nada más.

-Y te confesadas?.

-Eso a ti no te incumbe Kagami-kun.-le dije levemente molesto a que viene todo esto.

-Solo queremos ayudar no es para tanto Tetsu.

-Sabes muy bien que no me gusta que se metan en mis asuntos.-le dije.-Si no es nada más me voy tengo otras cosas que hacer.

Me despedí y me fui dejándolos detras y me fui a dar un paseo después de todo quiero ir a comprar un nuevo libro así que me voy a una librería para ver que puedo comprarme y que sea interesante.

Demore más de lo que imaginaba había algo que llamo mi atención lo leí y quede atrapado por ello, me voy a mi casa, mi madre no esta pero leo una carta diciendo que ha dejado mi cena en el refrigerador, lo voy a calentar y ceno sólo junto a la televisión. Hago mis tareas hasta que Nigou me pide su comida, después de aquello me voy a tomar una ducha para irme a acostar.

Todo es tan raro nunca en mi vida iba a decirle a akashi-kun mis sentimientos, pero ahora no hay vuelta atrás así que estaré esperando aquel día, en mi habitación esta oscuro pero es alumbrada por la luna y vio el cielo nortucno y apareció una estrella fugaz y pido un deseo, esperó que mi deseo se vuelva verdad porque se que me gustas sólo tú pero jamás espere esto.

* * *

 ** _waaaa pues dejemos que esto sea mas como un prologo de todoo y se que es muy corto pero en un rato actualizo el otro capitulo espero qeu les haya gustado hasta un rato!_**

 ** _Ai-chan se despide con besos y abrazos_**


	2. Chapter 2

**bueno este es la segunda parte espero que les guste!**

 **¿¡Cómo me sucede esto!?**

• **NarradorKuroko** **•**

Jamás en mi corta vida espere que algo como esto me sucediera! Por dios si hubiera sabido que esto iba a pasar al pedir el deseo había sido mejor no haberlo pedido!...Cierto todo es culpa del deseo de la estrella.

Suspire y traté de tranquilizarme y ahora volveré a ver si es que no estoy equivocado. Me desperté esta mañana sintiendo algo diferente, miro alrededor mío para luego descubrir que veía en blanco y negro...extraño, veo las cosas más grandes...más extraño y para reparar cuando quise hablar sonó un 'Nya'. Me alarme grite pero nada así que me levanto y justo había un espejo de cuerpo completo para ir a observarlo y para descubierto que era un gato.

UN GATO! Esto debe ser un sueño, ...si un maldito sueño. Pero se que no lo es me puedo observarme bien y creo que soy muy pequeño ah~ aun siendo un animal soy pequeño, mejor voy a ver si están mis padres aquí, con algo de dificultad llegue a mi destino...la cocina y para mi sorpresa no hay nadie esto es raro, mejor veo si dejaron una nota y sin ningún esfuerzo creo que es por mis nuevas ahg porque a mi mis padres han salio de viaje y sin avisarme de antemano!? Esto es mas complicado que haré ahora. Haber calmate Tetsuya, debo estar relajado y pensar en una solución coedente en toda esta locura; ah~ nada no me viene nada para variar he estado así por 15 minutos. Mejor salgo de casa haber si encuentro algo parar solucionar esto.

Tengo aun mi falta de presencia eso es bueno, nadie me ha notado y he descubierto que mis sentidos son mejores puedo oír desde muy lejos a alguien hablar, puedo oler un rico postre de una cafetería y puedo ver desde a los lejos a un perro que me acaba de ver y ahora va hacia mí... Espera eso es malo!

Tengo que correr pero al parecer no puedo huir muy fácilmente de ese can maldicion esto es malo.

Ahora que puedo hacer estoy atrapado entre este perro, tengo miedo, mucho miedo que alguien me salvé.

-Sal de aquí!.-escuche a alguien gritar por donde estábamos, cerré los ojos y sentí como era cargado por unas manos muy cálidas.-Vaya eres muy lindo.-lo escuche decirme haciendo que abra los ojos y para mi suerte lo reconozco.

 _'Él es Akashi-kun!'_

Trate de hablar pero sólo soltaba ''Nya" pero pude ver como me sonreía es tan lindo cuando sonríe, me llevo hacia una limusina a unos metros de aquel callejón, era tan cálida sus manos y puedo sentir sus latidos, me hace sentir protegido es tan genial Akashi-kun que quisiera decírselo pero no puedo no soy valiente, al subir me dejo en sus piernas y yo no me quiero mover para luego sentir sus acaricia sin que me de cuenta empiezo a ronronear esto es tan vergonzoso. Pero puedo escuchar lo que dice.

-Eres un gatito muy extraño.-dijo Akashi-kun pero ¿A qué se refiere?.

-Tú pelaje es un celeste muy pálido, tus ojos se parecen a de alguien que conozco.-ah ya sé que se refiere así que mi pelaje es igual a mi cabello como puedo ver a color no lo puedo notar tal vez me recuerde?.

-Te llamare Tetsu.-akashi-kun está sonriendo!

Waa me puso mi nombre, esto es más vergonzoso pero lo miro sorprendido y él me acaricai la cabeza, quise decirle algo pero él cree que me a gustado aunque puede ser, me hace feliz que nombre a un animal a mi nombre aunque sea vergonzoso.

Sin darme cuenta me he quedado dormido ya que me desperté en una suave cama y una gran habitación que al parecer es de Akashi-kun por lo que veo. Puedo escuchar que alguien abre la puerta y miro a aquella dirección encontrándome a mi amado pelirrojo y por lo que veo esta algo preocupado? Por qué será? Veo que se acuesta en la cama y me miro y yo le mantengo la mirada para después levantarme y sonreírme.

-Pues ahora eres mi mascota Tetsu.

Yo sólo asistí y en un momento a otro él me pone un listón que al parecer es rojo en mi cuello y una placa que decía "Propiedad de A.S" Esto puede ser que pueda tener una oportunidad de sabe si Akashi-kun le guste? Quiero saber que es verdad pero ahora que lo pienso ¿Cuanto tiempo estaré convertido en gato? Esto me preocupa ya que como puedo avisarles de mi desaparición me voy a morir de la angustia. Creo que estar tan pensativo no me di cuenta que ahora soy nuevamente cargado y Akashi-kun está caminando por los pasillos ¿a donde iremos? Esto me desespeda por completo! Quise salirme de sus cálidos brazo pero al parecer él se dio cuenta y me apreto un poco pero no me duele.

Llegamos a un cuarto lleno de libros creo que es su biblioteca privada que tiene en su casa y la última vez que vine a su mansión fue hace mucho tiempo; esto es están nostalgico pero ahora hay mas libros que antes me dan ganas de leer pero no puedo. Él me vuelve a sentar en sus piernas y toma un libro que estaba en su mesa cerca del sillón, leía pero yo me aburri ya al ver todo mi alrededor y quiero leer también, pues voy a escalar entre el hasta llegar a su hombro y acomodarme allí pude ver su expresión de sorpresa pero luego levemente lo vio una pequeña sonrisa y volvió a su lectura y yo también empecé a leer aunque me haya perdido un poco pero yo ya he leído este libro. No sé cuanto tiempo ha pasado pero oigo que llaman a Akashi-kun por algo que sera? Escuche un suspiro por parte de él y cierra el libro buuu yo quiero saber que mas sucede. Me saco de mi lugar pero no quiero estoy cómodo y me suelto de su agarre para saltar a su cabeza whaoo su cabello es tan suave sin evitarlo sacó un ronroneo de satisfacción.

'Akashi-kun amo tú cabello suave' dije pero yo se que él sólo escuchara mis sonido gatutos.

Escuche su risa y abrí los ojos para saber que me acaricio levemente en mi cabeza.

-Al parecer te gusta esta ahí amigito.-me dijo y yo dije un simple "Sí/Nya~".-Esta bien puedes quedarte allí pero no te acostumbres, bien vamos tenemos visitas.

Se levanto conmigo aún en su cabeza y puedo ver todo tan bien desde aquí arriba, vi que llegamos a la entrada principal pero me sorprendí al ver a Kise-kun, a Murasakibara-kun, a Midorima-kun y a Aomine-kun, me pregunto que hacen todos aquí y si es una reunión ¿Por qué no me llamaron? Escucho que todos se saluran y me quedan mirando, no puedo evitar ponerle nervioso no me gusta ser observado y sin querer entierro mis uñas en la cabeza de Akashi-kun causándole un sonido de dolor y me lleva a su pecho y me miro, luego me acaricio creó que se dio cuenta de mi susto.

-Chicos lo están asustando.-escuche decirles a los demás que desviaban la mirada.

-Pero Akashichii es tan mono.-escuche a Kise-kun.

-¿Akashi de dónde lo sacaste?.-escuche a Midorima-kun.

-De la calle Shintarou.

-Espera y donde esta Tetsu?.-dijo Aomine-kun, vaya Aomine-kun sirve para algo.

Pero todos se callaron esto es mala señal y una muy mala ¿¡qué voy a hacer?! Demonios y justo ahora.

-No me contesto cuando lo llame hace rato y es raro viniendo de Tetsuya.-vaya ahora estoy en problemas, siento el aura de Akashi-kun sin darme cuenta me suelto se sus brazos y corro a la sala principal.

-Tetsu!.-oí como Akashi-kun me llamaba desde la entrada pero no le hice caso.

 _'Tengo miedo, no lo quiero ver por un rato, maldito instinto de gato'_

Pensé en ese momento hasta que luego escuche unos pasos y vio a todos pero por instinto retrocedí y vio los ojos heterocromaticos de mi amado secreto pero aún siento el miedo lo mire asustado.

-Tetsu ven.-me dijo pero me niego a hacerlo y se lo demostré alejándome.-Ven no volverá a suceder, no te asustare Tetsu acercate.-se oía algo preocupado por lo que yo hacia eso me hace feliz aunque no me deje, no se lo dejaré fácil.

Akashi-kun se me acerco sigilosamente como tratando de que no me de cuenta que mal, yo si lo veo jajaja tal vez lo moleste por un rato, sin que él se de cuenta que lo miro cautelosamente y ahora sólo espero que este un poco más, un poquito más... Ahora!.

 _'Jajajajaja~ A...Akashi-kun jajajajaja por malo te pasa jajaja~'_

No puedo soportar no reírme al ver a mi amado pelirrojo en el piso y creo que se golpeo muy fuerte, ¿Tal vez le guste besar el piso? Jajaja puede ser que si. Escucho como los demás se ríen de él ah~ que bueno es la venganza, estoy ahora sentado en el sofá viendo divertida mente a Akashi-kun que después de unos segundos se levanta con un gruñido de enojo y me busca y yo sonrió aunque creo que el se dio cuenta de ello y se me acerco peligrosamente pero yo ya tengo algo planeado, cuando llego a mi nuevamente salta al otro sofá pasando casi lo mismo.

 _'Jajaja puedo hacer esto todo el dia Akashi-kun~'_

Dije a mi mismo, estuvimos un buen rato así hasta que por fin el me atrapo pero luego de un instante me volvió aquel miedo y temo ahora por mi vida y se noto cuando mi pequeño cuerpecito tembló por aquel miedo pero no me espere que me abrazada con cariño y lo mire asustado y a la vez sin comprender nada tal vez se dio cuenta de mi pregunta? Nah debe ser mi imaginación.

-Tetsu no me asustes así.-me dijo levemente preocupado.-Lo siento si te asuste amigito.

 _'Whaoo Akashi-kun se esta disculpando conmigo, me hace feliz'_

Pues creó que lo perdonare aunque nunca olvidare esto, como mostrándole que lo he perdonado le he ronroneado diciéndole que ya no estaba asustado de él...

* * *

 **N/A: bueno lo dejo hasta aquí espero que les haya gustado tratare de hacerlo mas largo pero no prometo nada, amo escribir este fic que salio de mi imaginación ;) bye~~... me merezco un ¿reviews?**


	3. Chapter 3

**hola a todos mis queridos lectores! es un gusto volver a subir mis capitulos e estado muy ocupada demasido ylos e dejado de lado :c y no me gusta pero las cosas son asi. espero que les guste mi nuevo proyecto :3 y sin mas que decir espero que les guste. y los que me an comentado sus respuestas estan al terminar el capitulo**

* * *

 **Quiero saber.**

• **Narrador Kuroko** •

Después de escuchar sus palabras me quise morir de la vergüenza pero ahora que todo se ha resuelto todos estaban en la sala principal, nadie hablo por un buen rato y yo sólo me quedo quieto al lado de Akashi-kun mientras él me acariciaba mi pelaje haciendo que me relajada.

-Bueno ahora que las cosas se tranquilizaron Akashi ¿Cómo habías llamado al gato?.-escuche la voz de Midorima-kun.

-Tetsu, Shintarou.-le había respondido Akashi-kun.

-Espera lo llamaste como a Tetsu?.-escuche la voz de Aomine-kun.

-Porque me recuerda a Tetsuya Daiki ¿Algún problema con eso?.-oí lo voz un poco más seria de Akashi-kun no tanto como asustarme como antes.

-No ninguno pero espero ver la reacción de Tetsu al saber esto.-maldito moreno te quiero matar.

Después de aquello nadie hablo dándome curiosidad haciendo que abriera mis ojo y los fije en Akashi-kun que estaba un poco casi nada sonrojado?...Creo que si es un sonrojo waaa quiero verlo, lástima que solo vea en blanco y negro.

-Dejando eso de lado Akashicchi a que nos llamaste?.-vaya hasta que Kise-kun usa su cabeza para algo y uno que pensó que solo tenía mente para algo estúpido.

-Pues Ryota los llame para que se prepararan ya que vamos a jugar un partido como la 'generación de los milagros' por un partido que Japón dada en una semana y dudara por lo menos dos semanas.-escuche como explicaba, entonces jugaremos como antes eso me hace feliz pero...pero yo no sé cómo volver a tener mi cuerpo, parece que el mundo me odia si eso debe ser tal vez hice algo malo y ahora lo estoy pagando y sin pesarlo suspiro esto me desanima bastante.

-Pero si Kuro-chin no aparece que haremos Aka-chin.-mire a Murasakibara-kun muy sorprendido en este momento nunca espere algo razonable saliera de la boca de Murasakibara-kun.

-Tienes un buen punto Atsushi pero de eso me ocupo yo, buscare a Tetsuya y hablare con él yo mismo para informarle esto.-ya no me está gustando todo esto ¿¡Por qué a mí!? Es que el mundo me odia o qué?!.

Haber Tetsuya tranquilizante ellos no saben que tal vez seas un gato actúa como si no supieras nada; tal vez me divierta por un rato como...mm... Ah ya se. Sin previo aviso salte de donde estaba para caminar tranquilamente hacia mi grandote amigo y tengo la sensación de que tengo unos pares de ojos observándome y sé que son todos, pero eso no quita lo que voy a ser y al llegar a mi destino hago unos sonidos gatunos pidiendo que me cargaran y vi que Murasakibara-kun me levantaba con delicadeza, esto es tan sorprendente de él pero me pone en su cara como si quisiera observarme ah~ pues ya que estoy tan cerca de él voy a hacer esto.

-risita-Vaya Tetsu-chin le he caído bien.-dijo Murasakibara-kun muy feliz después de todo le he lamido su nariz.

Luego me deja sobre su cabello, yo ya tengo un lugar donde dormir. Y sin darme cuenta me he quedado dormido. Desperté en una gran cama creo que es la cama de Akashi-kun Hmm... Qué hora serán? y que haré si no tengo un plan preocupare a muchos y yo no quiero eso. Escucho que alguien se acerca espero que se a mi amado pelirrojo, vaya que tengo suerte es él, me mira para luego me carga pero me doy cuenta que tiene su uniforme de Razukan tal vez dormí todo el día de ayer, pero no importa aunque tengo curiosidad de donde me llevara Akashi-kun.

-Tetsu.-escuche que me llamaba y lo observe esperando que continuará y detuvo su andar para mirarme con algo de cariño.-Hoy iras a mi escuela y quiero que te comportes ¿Entendido?.-Ah así que era eso...¿¡Espera qué?! Ahg maldición pues sólo debo hacerle caso y dándole a entender asistí y me abrazo dulcemente waaa hasta el más sádico y cruel persona tiene su lado más lindo.

Comimos y nos fuimos a Razukan, espero que no me pierda será la primera vez que vaya a Razukan y como Akashi-kun dejara que yo entre, yo que sepa no dejan entrar animales; ah mejor no voy a pensar mucho viniendo de Akashi-kun todo lo imposible se ve como posible...bueno a los ojos de mi amado pelirrojo. Al sentar yo estaba en su hombro cómodamente y sin caerme eso es bueno, todo el mundo nos miraba y yo sé porque ya que es la primera vez que Akashi-kun trae un gato y más encima ese gato soy yo como también de por mi pelaje, puedo escuchar los comentarios de las chicas diciendo: 'Waaa ese gatito es lindo' 'Akashi-sama tiene un gato muy bonito quisiera tocarlo' y entre muchas otras cosas pero no dejare que me lo quiten aunque sean chicas no me dejare vencer, Akashi-kun no paro en ningún momento hasta que llego a su sala y sentarse en su lugar que es al final de la fila de la ventana es el mismo lugar que yo en Seirin; veo que hay un espacio en la ventana y salto a ese lugar y mirar todo el lugar y después mirar a Akashi-kun que igual me miraba en un instante se recostó usando su hombro derecho como almohada y mirarme.

-Me haces recordar a Tetsuya amiguito.-me dijo en medio de susurro para que nadie lo oyera pero sí que yo lo escuchada.

 _"Pero soy yo Akashi-kun!"_ digo pero sé que solo saldrá maullidos.

-Al parecer eres un gato muy inteligente si es que me entiendes.-dijo acariciándome un poco mis orejas.

 _"Por supuesto Bakashi-kun".-_ solo asistí dándole entender que si lo entendió vio por unos segundos sus ojos muy sorprendidos para después sonreírme un poco y al instante incorporarse ya que el profesor había llegado.

Yo sólo me quede en mismo lugar mirando a la clase o escuchando al profesor de Matemáticas por lo menos sabré algunas cosas ya que estoy perdiendo mis clases en Seirin, hablando de ellos que haré aún no he planeado nada bueno eso lo dejare para otro momento. Me aburro así que miro a Akashi-kun muy concentrado mirando la pizarra aunque sé que él ya lo sabe después de todo él es 'absoluto' como un emperador... mi emperador, en todo momento él no me miro y pues yo lo entiendo; pero yo ya me aburrí tal vez tomar una siesta no me caería mal, no Tetsuya no te tientes, eso está mal pero quizás ponerme en la cabeza de Akashi-kun me entretenga un poco, sin pensarlo dos veces salto con agilidad para caer en donde yo quería sentí un leve temblor en mis patitas tal vez sorprendí a Akashi-kun.

Jo eso es divertido, al parecer él se dio cuenta de donde estaba yo y me dejo ser, je eso quiere decir que no me sacada eso es bueno y ya que me queda de otra prestare atención a la clases. Y así fue, fue duro pero entendí muchas cosas vaya que Razukan es bastante bueno en sus materias más que Seirin pero no importa, sin darme cuenta Akashi-kun se está levantando al parecer es un receso quizás vayamos a un lugar tranquilo; no me he equivocado porque no hemos ido a la biblioteca y como aún estoy en su cabeza me bajo y me gano en sus piernas para leer con él ya que no me quiero aburrir.

-Al parecer no me equivocaba en que eras especial Tetsu.-lo escuche decirme mientras me acariciaba mis orejitas.

 _"Y ahora te das cuenta Baka~"_ me burle de él.

Pero lo miro y le ronroneo feliz después de todo me está ayudando aunque quisiera saber si le gusto, es tanto pedir? Y si él no me ama entonces quisiera saberlo antes de que me enamore más y más de Akashi-kun y salir herido.

Si lo pienso bien tratare de buscar una solución cuando vuelva a la mansión de Akashi-kun, ahora hemos leído un libro pero sentí que Akashi-kun estaba bastante preocupado pero ¿Por qué? Ah~ que complicado es todo esto; minutos después toco el timbre y vida a mi pelirrojo guardar el libro y tomarme para irnos a su clases nuevamente, bueno y así lo pase todo el día hasta en el almuerzo él se fue a la azotea sólo y eso no me gusta mucho pero veo que lo disfruta.

-Tetsuya ¿Dónde estarás?.-lo oí decir después de tomar un poco de su té, si pudiera hablarte te diría todo Akashi-kun, me siento frustrado sabiendo que te preocupo ya que tú me quieres como un amigo? ¿Verdad? Esto es tan complicado.

Este día ha sido entre entretenido y aburrido pero ahora vamos con mi emperador al club de baloncesto y como se esperaba de Akashi-kun llegamos primero que todos los demás ah~ me va a dejar en la banca.

-Espérame aquí Tetsu voy y vuelvo.

Al decírmelo se fue a los vestuarios dejándome completamente sólo siempre lo he estado pero sentir esta soledad me duele, me destroza completamente y no sé porque...lo se estoy acostumbrado a que me dejen de lado pero ahora se siente diferente y eso me aterra; me asustaba.

Pensé en muchas cosas hasta que escucho desde a lo lejos gente venía y allí vi a los nuevos compañeros de Akashi-kun aún recuerdo sus nombres y también sé que Mayuzumi-san se graduó hace unas semanas después de la wincep cup o eso dijo Kise-kun un día cuando fue de visita, cuando dejo de lado mis pensamientos veo que todos me miran y eso me incomoda, trato de escapar para ir donde esta Akashi-kun. Al parecer hoy es mi día de suerte él apareció justo cuando iba a salir del lugar, vio lo que ocurrió y me agarro sin hacerme daño al levantarme y luego de eso miro a todos muy serio.

-Sei-chan ¿Es tuyo ese lindo gatito?.-le pregunto un chico alto yo lo recuerdo él es Mibuchi-san, es el único quien me cae bastante bien.

-Si Reo el gato es mío pero ahora todos a cambiarse y hacer sus entrenamientos.-dijo Akashi-kun y todos obedecieron rápidamente.

Vio como todos hacían sus entrenamientos y Akashi-kun estaba a mi lado en la banca mirando a todos, sin ponerme atención no me molesto por esas cosas, ah que lastima que no juntare con él el fin de sema…OH POR DIOS!, se me había olvidado por completo que me iba a reunir con él el fin de semana, debo resolver muy pronto para que no empiece a buscarme y eso sería más complica. Debo planear algo y rápido porque no quiero preocupar ni decepcionar a Akashi-kun si es que va y no voy, no quiero perder mi única oportunidad de confesarle mis sentimientos; solo debe ser algo pero qué?!

Sin darme cuenta he estado pensando mucho ya que al parecer termino el entrenamiento y veo que Mibuchi-san se acerca dónde estamos Akashi-kun y yo.

-Lo puedo cargar Sei-chan?.-pregunto Mibuchi-san a mi amado emperador y este solo asistió y siento que me cargan y miro de cerca la cara de Mibuchi-san waaa que hago? Hmmmm…creo que intentare esto ya que él me agrada.

Sin pesarlo mucho pongo una de mis patitas en su nariz y dijo un simple "Nya" de moda tierna y veo que se sonrojo? Creo que sí y siento un gruñido detrás mío creo que ese fue Akashi-kun creo que esta celoso jajajaja sería maravilloso eso, siento que me quitan de las manos de Mibuchi-san y también veo que este cae con un hilo de sangre por su nariz? ¿Por qué habrá pasado eso?

-Vámonos Tetsu.-oigo decir a Akashi-kun y nos fuimos de allí y dejamos solo a Mibuchi-san, fuimos a los vestuarios para que Akashi-kun se cambiara, yo vi muchas cosas, no pude evitarme en sonrojarme esto es tan vergonzoso.

Cuando Akashi-kun estuvo listo yo salte y me gane en su hombro y él solo sonrió levemente por mi acción, soy feliz sabiendo que por mis acciones saque esas bellas sonrisas que me gustan, nos fuimos del gimnasio para irnos a la limosina, al sentarse mi pelirrojo yo me senté en sus piernas y me acomode.

En ningún momento hablo Akashi-kun debe estar pensativo, tal vez sea algo del club o algo, espero que no sea yo porque me sentiría más culpable de lo que ya estoy; al llegar me deje en la sala principal para luego irse a no sé dónde pero como tengo hambre voy a la cocina, veo que esta vacía tal vez el chef salió?, solo estaba una sirvienta usando su celular, ella no se dio cuenta de mi presencia ya que fue llamada por alguien dejando prendido su celular…..espera eso es! Ya tengo una solución para esto, subí a la mesa y voy donde esta aquel celular y con algo de dificultad me meto a los mensajes, no me costó poner el número de Akashi-kun, luego de eso trate de escribir el mensaje y al hacerlo lo envie.

Pues puse algo asi:

" _Akashi-kun lo siento pero este no es mi numero si no de un amigo de mi padre, estoy de viaje con ellos porque querían que conociera a unos familiares, al parecer vuelvo hasta en unas semanas, lo siento mucho, deje mi celular en casa. Nos vemos luego Akashi-kun"_

Es una estúpida escusa pero así no me sentiré mas culpable, después de un rato borre aquel mensaje de ese celular y escucha que la muchacha viene y actuó como si esto fuera un juguete.

-No gatito eso no es para jugar.-la oí decirme eso y yo la mire y le suplique comida y ella entendió, me alimento y mientras comía apareció Akashi-kun y al mirarme se sentó y suspiro, con curiosidad lo miro.

Solo me observo y pues al darme cuenta que no iba a decir nada volví a comer después de todo muero de hambre no he comido mucho, ah que rico mi pancita está llena, al sentarme me empiezo a limpiar un poco mi cara, después de eso me giro pero veo que Akashi-kun se me acerca para cargarme para irnos de allí, veo la hora del reloj cuando me levanto y es tarde, nos fuimos a su habitación, él se acostó y me dejo en su pecho y yo me siento a observarlo.

-Sabes Tetsu.-lo escucho llamarme y ladee mi cara curioso por lo que dirá.-Tengoo un ser querido, pero él no lo sabe.-Akasi-kun tiene a alguien? Al saber eso me rompió el corazón, no lo quiero oír pero debo dejar que habla y así sabré quien es la persona de Akashi-kun.-Aquella persona me cautivo desde que tengo memoria de ello, aún recuerdo cuando lo conocí, él es tan diferente a l agente que e conocido y no lo cambiaría por nadie. día a día recuerdo cuando me buscaba y practicábamos o solo estabas juntos y ninguno hablaba.-quien haya cautivado al corazón de Akashi-kun debería ser feliz al escuchar estas palabra.-Pero sucedieron cosas que olvide y deje sola a esa persona la dañe, la lastime con lo peor que uno puede hacer pero aun así él, él me salvo de mi desesperación, le debo muchas cosas, amo como es, no se rinde en nada, su voz, su voz me cautiva y esos ojos que me hicieron enamorarme de él por completo, un día en Teiko ese chico me sonrió,….su sonrisa hizo que mi corazón quisiera salirse de mí, quería besarlo protegerlo pero no lo hice y me arrepiento. Ahora que lo veo después de mucho, e veía más lindo y más sexy, quería decirle mis sentimientos pero me negué a aceptar eso porque sé que él me odia, no podría salir con alguien como yo.-escuche que salía un suspiro de Akashi-kun, tan baja y lenta y saco su celular y vio una imagen ya que sonríe levemente quería saber quién era persona.-Pero te diré que ya no huiré de este sentimiento, lo amo, lo amo tanto; yo amo a mi amigo Kuroko Tetsuya.-Akashi-kun sonrió al nombrarme….asi que yo le gusto a Akashi-k…ESTO NO ME LA CREO, Akashi-kun le gusto, el me ama, si no fuera porque soy gato me sonrojaría como un tomate,…eso quiere decir que soy correspondido; es decir que….yo puedo tener una oportunidad de estar a tú lado Akashi-kun?

" _Si puedo a estar a tu lado, no importa lo que suceda yo estaré a tu lado siempre y para siempre Akashi-kun, soy feliz por tus palabras, pero quiero abrazarte decirte que está bien, que no te dejare, no quiero entristecerte, me duele no decirte lo que siento por ti, lo siento mucho mi amado emperador…".-_ es lo que dije pero sé que no me entendieras y para expresártelo me acerque a tu cara y te lamí tu cara, y ronroneo feliz, escuche una risita salir de tus labios y me miras más feliz que antes.

-jajaja gracias amiguito, algún día le diré mis sentimientos a mi lindo Tetsuya.-sonrió por última vez antes de levantare y cambiarse ya que debía dormir era muy tarde, regreso con pijama puesto, se acostó y yo me acerque al instante me acomode y los dos dormimos, sentía que un peso salía de mis hombros me siento más feliz y tranquilo sabiendo todo aquello que me dijo Akashi-kun

Mi pelirrojo,

Mi absoluto emperador,

Aquel que me robo mi corazón y alma.

Algún día te diré frente a ti dos importantes palabras que te dicen todo, solo necesito decirte;

 _ **Te amo.**_

Continuara….

* * *

 **los agradecimientos a:**

 **andrea:** jajajaja me alegra que te guste :3 si akashi es tan mono, por favor no me traigas a Akashi-chan ese em quiere matar :c es malo conmigo, gracias por comentar y por tomarte tu tiempo en leer mi fic.

 **Milagros:** me hace feliz que te guste, como todo sucedio eso lo dire mas adelante, o claro que se confesara y te gustada como sucedera, me alaga tus palabras :3 te lo agradezco, y gracias por comentar y leer mi fic.

 **Asaba-san:** jajajajaj nadie se esperaba nada XD, saber que te gusta soy muy feliz, y que te rieras ese era mi punto con este fic, si pero kuroko despues sera feliz mucjo y gracias por comentar.

 **EmpressQueenRedBlueIceScissor4:** sii sera muy interesante pero mas adelante sabras las cosas y como Akashi lo descubre te gustara lo se y gracias por comentar, y por el alago me haces muy feliz.

 **bueno no se cuando actulizar y por eso no quiero prometer nada y ilusionarlos espero que lo hayan disfrutado sin mas que decir Ai-chan se despide de ustedes con besos y abrazos! hasta la proxima actualizacion! ¿review?**


	4. Chapter 4

**hola! a todos! pues bueno luego de un rato subire el ultimo capitulo, si como leen este pequeño fic que hice asi que era de esperarse pero no se preocupen ya voy por otro, tengo bastante imaginacion como inspiracion XD bueno dejo los agradecimientos:**

 **EmpressQueenRedBlueIceScissor4:** jajajaj no te imaginas lo que se espera a Akashi-kun, de una forma se confeso directamente :3 jejeje espero que te guste este capitulo *-* no hay problema siempre que puedo contesto los comentarios que me dejan y gracias por tu apoyo! *3*

 **leah:** es tan hermoso un pqueño gatito y que mas encima sea kuroko! se ve tan adorable OwO me alegra que te guste! y por comentar.

 **Asaba-san:** jajajaj tenia que poner a akashi celoso o sino no seria akashi (?) jajajaj sii al escribir los pensamientos de Kuroko es divertido y su sopresa al escuchar la confesion yo igual rei cuando lo escribia XD gracias por comentar!

* * *

 **Quiero volver.**

 **•** **Narrador Kuroko** **•**

Como puedo hacer para volver a la normalidad, quiero decir todos mis sentimientos pero aun sabiendo los tuyos me siento tan inseguro de mí mismo, soy un fracaso no quiero que te equivoques de persona, pero me regaño a mí mismo por mis palabras de vez en cuando puedo ser un idiota debo confiar más en mis sentimientos por ti Akashi-kun lo es todo para mi; no sabría que hacer sin ti ya he ocultado mucho tiempo la verdad.

Quiero volver y decirte todo cada uno de mis sentimientos hacia ti Akashi-kun, quiero ser valiente para volver y decirte que jamás te dejaré, quiero un abrazo de ti y me ames como yo te amo a ti. Yo sé que nuestra relación tome muchos problemas al principio pero sé que podremos salir adelantes juntos y jamás separarnos te amo con todo mi ser Akashi-kun. Quiero sonreírte, amarte y cuidarte ya no quiero escapar de mis estupideces sé que estas culpándote por lo sucedido en Teiko, pero yo no te tengo rencor u odio por lo sucedido...me dolió mucho pero sé que tú estabas pasando por muchas cosas se sentías solo lo pode ver a tus ojos y yo quise volver a jugar para recuperarte, quería hacerte sentir que no estás solo en este cruel mundo que vez ante a tus ojos.

Ya no quería verte triste y solo porque no lo estás, no mientras yo pueda sacarte de aquella oscuridad. Debería decirte todo y cada uno de mis sentimientos. Creo que he reflexionado mucho ya que es muy temprano y aún está dormido mi sádico emperador, me levanto y salgo de esas cómodas sabanas y de Akashi-kun que me tenía abrazado como si fuera un peluche, suspiro esto es tan triste quiero despertarlo con un beso de buenos días pero siendo un gato no lo creo ah~ que difícil es todo; pero saber los sentimientos de aquel que amo me hace muy feliz. Me alego de la cama para irme hacia la ventana y miro hacia afuera y sé que aún es demasiado temprano aun esta oscuro pero es agradable quiero sentir la fría brisa pero no puedo pero pese a eso sé que algún momento podre salir de este problema no quiero alejarme de la persona tan especial para mí.

Las cosas que me pasan es por tonto o en mi antigua viva hice algo como para que dios me castige de esta manera, esperó que esto no dure mucho ya no quiero preocupar a nadie en estos momentos. Sin darme cuenta veo que Akashi-kun se mueve en la cama y dándome curiosidad vuelvo a la cama y me acercó un poco y alcanzo a escuchar sus susurros.

-Tetsuya te extraño.-lo oigo decir entre sus sueños y no puedo evitar no sonrojarme este chico quiere que muera de la sorpresas que dice?!

Ahora que recuerdo no les mande un mensaje a nadie del equipo de Seirin ahg que estresante es esto pero de seguro llamaran a Akashi-kun y él les dirá tengo suerte de que la noche antes de convertirme en gato era el turno de Kiyoshi-sempai de cuidar a Niguo y eso me alivia un poco y eso es tener suerte o sino estaría más preocupado por mi mascota. Pues no sé qué hacer no puedo salir mi pelirrojo cerró la puerta de su habitación...tal vez mejor volver a dormir. Desperté algo asustado porque Akashi-kun no estaba, quiero que me deje solo hoy, no quiero hacer nada estoy tan desanimado por cómo van las cosas no sé qué hacer, nuevamente estamos en Razukan y yo pues estoy en la mesa cómodamente aburrido; no puedo hacer mucho y eso me estresa de un manera que me hace ganas de jugar para desquitarme lástima en que no puedo, siento que me observan y con cansancio veo a Akashi-kun quien estaba preocupado por mi je~ él es tan adorable, acerco su mano para acariciarme y yo con esfuerzo me dejo, siento que me dio sueño. Al abrir mis ojos veo a que estoy en la habitación de mi pelirrojo ¿Tanto tiempo dormí?

-Oh ya te has despertado Tetsu.-oí la sexy voz de Akashi-kun, veo que está justo en la puerta.-Tenias una fiebre, me has preocupado gatito, aunque no me gusten mucho los animales quiero que conozcas a Tetsuya.

Akashi-kun es todo un tonto jijiji quisiera decirle todo, quiero abrazarlo, decirle como me siento al verlo pero no sé cómo volver a la normalidad, debe ser mi castigo por cobarde si algún día llego a ser normal haría lo posible como para quitar mis inseguridades. Ah~ no sé porque me siento tan cansado tal vez debe ser por estar pensando en cómo regresar me está estresando, sólo puedo mirarte como hacías una llamada a Kagami-kun y luego hablaste con Midorima-kun se nota que quieres saber dónde estoy, pasaron los días y nada cambiaba, te veía más y más preocupado por mí, esto me hace culpable ya iba como una semana siendo un gato; y no podía saber cómo cambiar todo esto y cada vez más quería decirte todo.

Hasta que a no puedo soportarlo, espere que fuera de noche y él ya estaba acostado leyendo un libro, me acercó a él y me pongo en sus piernas y lo miro.

 _'Sabes Akashi-kun quisiera decirte todo mis sentimientos, decirte cuando me enamore de ti, como me gusta cómo eres, quiero abrazarte, darme mi cariño, decirte todos los días que te quiero, te amo y que jamás te dejare, aunque odie como estoy ahora soy feliz de saber que mi deseo se cumplió de una manera. Desearía volver a la normalidad, quiero volver, quiero decirte que me gustas Akashi-kun.'_

Te miro y luego siento mi cuerpo pesado, adolorido y como hago ruidos me miras pero yo de repente veo todo borroso por unos segundos y mis huesos duelen, un dolor de cabeza que mata y ante aquello solo cierro los ojos, y de a poco el dolor se va y sin siquiera abrirlos escucho la voz de Akashi-kun sorprendido pero ¿Por qué?.

-Tetsuya!?.-abro los ojos y allí está mi pelirrojo y... espera porque ahora está más alto, mejor dicho, porque todo se ve normal?

-A...Akashi-kun?.-dije dudoso esperando que esto no fuera un sueño.

-Tetsuya en verdad eres tú?.-Akashi-kun se veía muy sorprendido jejeje eso es divertido pero ¿Por qué?.

Aún muy confundido vi mis manos...espera acaso volví a la normalidad.-H..He vuelto?.-me mire y llevaba mi ropa de aquella noche, una blusa celeste con rayas blancas, chaleco celeste, mis pantalones pero sentía algo en mi cuello, lleve una de mis manos a aquel lugar para descubrir que tenía el collar puesto aun.

-Que quieres decir?.-me pregunto Akashi-kun...Akashi-kun me escucha, sin más bote algunas lágrimas y me lance a Akashi-kun para poder darle un abrazo.

-Por fin! Tenía miedo de no volver.-fue lo primero que podía salir de mi boca aun sorprendido de a ver vuelto a la normalidad.

-Entonces tú eras el gato, sabes estoy bastante confundido Tetsuya necesito que me expliques.

Me separe y lo mire para luego desviar la mirada sonrojada.-Bueno, lo que sucede...-empecé a bajar la voz y creo que no se alcanzó a oír.

-Habla bien Tetsuya.-me obligo a mirarlo a los ojos.-Dime.-volvió a decirme.

-Lo que sucede es que yo pedí un deseo una noche y a la mañana siguiente desperté siendo un gato.-le confesé sonrojado.

-Y después yo te traje aquí, y estuviste todo el tiempo conmigo ¿Verdad?.-vi que se sonrojaba levemente, creo que es porque dijo esas cosas la otra vez.

-Si.-solo pude asistir.

-Quiere decir que oíste mis sentimientos ….¿Que dices ante aquello?.

Lo mire por unos segundos para luego sonreír es ahora o nunca, no seas cobarde Tetsuya. -Te amo Akashi-kun, te he amado desde que te conocí, quería decírtelo pero fui un cobarde y trate de no demostrarlo. Deseaba decírtelo pero el miedo me gano pero jamás perdí la fe de que en algún momento te lo diría.-le confesé muy sonrojado y desvíe mi mirada estoy bastante avergonzado.

No oí nada por minutos que para mí eso era como quisieran me atormentaban y luego sentí algunos suave presionar en mis labios, descubrí que eran los labios de Akashi-kun...él me estaba besando, cuando salí de mi sorpresa empecé a corresponderle y sin darme cuenta ronroneo...espera, espera porque estoy ronroneando?! Al separarnos el me miro algo sorprendido por separarnos así de sorpresa pero luego capto el "por qué?" pero yo no?! y se rió un poco.

-Creo que te vez bastante lindo con esas orejitas Tetsuya.-¿Qué?! No me digas que, corrí al baño de aquella habitación y me mire al espejo,...tengo orejas de gato! Y con algo de temor miro mi espalda y veo una cola...parezco un híbrido?!

-...-estoy tan sorprendido que no me salen palabras y escucho unos pasos debe ser Akashi-kun.

-Tetsuya...-no lo deje terminar estaba asustado.

-A..Akashi-kun que haré? Tengo miedo, ….que pasa si me quedo así para siempre.-lo mire claramente asustado, no sabía que hacer esto no me lo esperaba, estaba apuntó de sollozar y agache mis orejas muy asustado como muy preocupado, veo que Akashi-kun me abrazo, un abrazo cálido, protector, me deje acariciar y me tranquilice.

-Shhh ya Tetsuya esto se arreglada, no te dejaré solo.-sentía su mano en mi cabello trataba de consolarme y sonreí por ello.-Pero quiero preguntarte algo.

Lo mire curioso.-¿Que sucede Akashi-kun?.

-Ya me oíste la otra vez de que me gustas Tetsuya y sé que tú también te gusto...¿Quieres salir conmigo?.-me sonroje sobremanera pero sonreír como nunca, por fin puedo estar a tu lado mi amado emperador.

-Me encantaría ser tu novio Akashi-kun.-puse mi cabeza en el pecho de mi novio y lo abrace, sentí que era correspondido sin previo avisa estaba moviendo mi cola todo emocionado y escuche una risita de Akashi-kun.

-Te vez tan violable Tetsuya ~.

Ante aquel comentario me sonroje de una manera, Akashi-kun no tiene pudor en sus palabras, no deje nada pero él me tomo con sus dos manos para acercase más a mí y me beso, al principio era lento y cariñoso para luego ser más apasionado y yo sólo pude dejarme llevar. Al separarnos nos miramos un rato y nos fuimos a sentar en su cama, esto es como un sueño uno que no quisiera despertar después de todo solo quería volver y verte.

* * *

 **jejejeje en el proximo capitulo termina con algo de lemon! como dije lo subire en un ratito mas gracias por leer y nos leemos en un rato mas mis adorables lectores!**

 **Ai-chan se despide de todos con besos y abrazos!.**

 **¿Reviews?**


	5. Chapter 5

**bueno aqui esta el ultimo capitulo de este fic, TuT fue muy hermoso escribirlo, tengo pensado hacer una segunda temporada pero el tiempo lo dira :3 y gracias a todos por leer y a los que comentan los amo con todo mi ser. sin mas que decir los dejo leeer de este pequeño fic.**

 **agradecimientos:**

 **Leah:** jajaja Kuroko sabe como corresponderle a su Akashi :3 y si Akashi apapachada mucho a su gatito XD un gatito muy aorable y lindo como ukiable y muchas gracias por comentar!

* * *

 **Quiero sentirte.**

• **Narrador Kuroko** **•**

Akashi-kun me miraba mucho y eso me incomodaba un poco pero me sonrojaba de sobremanera creo que parezco un tomate.

-Akashi-kun p...podrías dejar de mirarme así Nya~.-le dije muy nervioso y me sonroje al soltar un sonido gatuno.

-Jo~ Tetsuya estas muy avergonzado, pero ya que eres mi lindo gatito novio quisiera que me llamarás por mi nombre.- vi su impresión pero al escucharlo llamarme así era bastante vergonzoso.

-Está bien Sei-kun.-me gustaba como salía su nombre entrecortado de mis labios y sin evitarlo me emociono.

-Tetsuya si no quieres que te haga mío en este momento no me provoques.-escuche decirme con su voz tan profunda y sexy.

¿Eh?! Yo provocarlo? ¿Cuándo lo he hecho?y en que omento?! Espera, lo miro muy sorprendido y curioso hasta que mi estómago suena, es verdad aún no he comido algo desde que me quede dormido y eso fue hace bastante tiempo, bajo la mirara.

-Vamos a comer.-escuche a Sei-kun levantarse y ofrecerme su mano pero no quiero que nadie me vea como estoy.

-Sei-kun no quiero que nadie me vea estoy asustado nya.-le dije y sabía que él me entendería, me sonrió, una sonrisa que me tranquilizaba mucho. -A estas horas no hay nadie Tetsuya así que no te preocupes por eso ¿Vamos?.

Si dice eso es verdad y lo sé, no protesto más y tomo su mano; los dos vamos hacia la cocina tomados de las manos y muy relajados con la presencia del otro, él me preparo algo sencillo mientras que yo estaba sentado observando todo, jamás me pude sentir tan feliz y avergonzado como lo estoy ahora espero que todo esto acabe. No quiero vivir con accesorios como los que tengo ahora, por ahora me concentraré en comer y hablar con Sei-kun después de todo yo lo amo.

-Tetsuya toma.-vi que era arroz frito con pedazos de carne y verduras, se ve sabroso y sin demora empiezo a comer, estaba tan delicioso que sin darme cuenta ronroneo alegremente.

-Esta rico?.-me pregunto con voz de burla.

-Si! Nya!.-afirme lo dicho después de todo me a gustado.

-Después de comer debemos hablar Tetsuya.-Sei-kun estaba serio así que asistí.

-Esta bien.

No demore mucho en comer, lave los platos y rápidamente fuimos a su habitación en un silencio yo solo lo seguí, pare cuando me senté en su cama esperando en que él me digiera lo que quería.

-Tetsuya..-sin atreverme a mirarlo pero él me hizo hacer que lo mirara pero yo simplemente le pregunte.

-¿Que sucede Sei-kun?.-lo mire expectante.

-Ya sabes que me gustas.-puso una de sus manos en mi mejilla, me sonroje por tal caricia.-Pero al verte así quiero hacerte mío, solo mío, sé que es algo egoísta pero...-no lo deje continuar ya sabía a qué se refería y solo lo abrace.

-Sei-kun debe saber que yo ya soy suyo desde hace ya mucho Nya~.-susurro y por la vergüenza bajo mis orejitas de gato.-Aun siendo egoísta te amo y sí, quiero hacerlo Sei-kun.-tan rojo como un tomate, no quito el abrazo esperando en que él diga algo.

-risita-Como siempre Tetsuya sabes que decir para sorprenderme.

Nos separamos y él me besa cariñosamente, corto y dulce, que luego se vuelve más salvaje y apasionado, me acomodo entre sus pies ya que se sentó al lado de mí y se sorprendió por mi acción pero me dejo ya que me tomo de la cintura y yo pongo mis brazos entre su cuello, nos tuvimos que separarnos por la falta de oxígeno, malditos pulmones, al separarnos estuvimos conectados por un hilo de saliva.

-¿Estás seguro Tetsuya?, después que comencemos no habrá vuelta atrás.-me advirtió preocupado porque sabía que sería mi primera vez.

Lo mire y sonreí él estaba preocupado por mí y eso me hacía tan feliz, aun siento aquel collar en mi cuello y sonrió a mis adentros. -Si eres tú quien lo haga, por mi está bien porque sé que tú igual me quieres como yo a ti, mi amo Nya~.-al decir lo último vi su pequeño sonrojo jejeje que lindo y sin esperar más le lamo sus labios provocándolo.

-Tú lo pediste Tetsuya.-me gruño algo excitado, me siento un poco de calor, Sei-kun me acostó en la cama y empezó a morder no tan fuerte mis orejas de gato excitándome más, no podía evitar no soltar gemidos y jadeos, sentí unas fría manos tocando mi piel me sobresalte, Sei-kun me quito mi ropa lentamente como si quisiera ver cada parte de mi cuerpo y ante aquello me sonroje bastante, trataba de sacarle su camisa de botón a botón, me maravillaba por sus músculos y me sonroje, sentí algo placentero.

-Ah, Ahm S...Sei-kun Mnmm, Nya~. –no podía decir nada coherente.

-Oh tu cola es sensible Tetsuya~.-lo escuche decirme en el oído, así que él esta con mi cola en su mano, de tan solo acariciarlo lenta y tortuosamente me enloquecía, debía admitir que no lo sabía pero no podía hacer nada solo gemir.

En todo momento sentía que Sei-kun me observaba lujuriosamente pero no me salía nada coherente solo mis jadeos como gemidos, ah sentí que mi pelirrojo dirigirse a mi pecho, sentí su lengua en mi pezon, lo lamia, mordisqueaba y succionaba me enloquecía más y más, enrede mi cola en su brazo, en todo momento me deje llevar por lo que él me provocaba que no me di cuenta que estaba sacándome mi bóxer y mirar mi miembro como si fuera una golosina que probaría, me miro unos segundos para luego meter por completo mi miembro en su boca, me estremecí por completo soltándolo de mi agarre (recuerden que tenía su cola en su brazo) lleve por instinto mis orejas hacia atrás como a mis manos a su cabello rojo, sentía su aliento todo y no podía decir mucho solo gemido más fuertes y enloquecedores lo se porque a Sei-kun también le excitaba por ello, tan hundido en el placer que no me di cuenta cuando él puso uno de sus dedos en mi virgen entrada, pude sacar un gemido de dolor, pero a la vez placentero; así siguió hasta que ya tuve en mi interior tres de sus dedos, Sei-kun me besaba varias veces mientras me embestía con los dedos.

-S..Sei-kun Nyah~….

-¿Que sucede Tetsuya?.-me respondió repartiendo besos en mi cuello y creo que algunos me dejaran marca.

-Ya, y..ya entra hmmm en mi.-me costó decirlo por todo lo excitado que estaba como la vergüenza de decirlo, me miro.

-¿Seguro?. –se escuchaba no muy convencido.

-P..Por favor Nya ah.-le suplique.

Quito sus dedos haciendo que soltada un jadeo insatisfactorio para ser que me abriera más mis piernas y acomodarse, vi su miembro, no pude evitar ni tragar grueso era bastante miedo. Me miro y me beso profundamente tratando de que yo me distrajera y así fue hasta que sentí como mis paredes internas se abrían y me separe de su beso para soltar un gran gemido.

-NYA~ AH!.

-Ahg T..Tetsuya estas muy estrecho.-al oírlo me sonroje.

-Ah ah S...sei-kun Mm.-no puedo mentir dolía pero a la vez me gustaba, se quedó quieto y me beso en mi frente, yo por mi parte deje las sabanas para agarrarme del cuello de Sei-kun, pocos minutos después ya no dolía mucho como antes, así que trate de mover un poco mis caderas y la sensación era maravillosa aunque dolía pero lo podía soportar. Sei-kun se movía lentamente para no dañarme pero eso me enloquecía más, mi cola se agarró de nuevo en su brazo y de vez en cuando él lo tomaba para acariciarlo y tirarlo no tan fuertemente eso hacía que me llegara una corriente por todo mi espalda, las embestidas se volvían más y más salvajes, por mi parte solo podía gemir en el oído de mi pelirrojo y eso lo provocaba más, me mordía una de mis orejas con cuidado.

-Tetsuya, ahm te vez hermoso.-me susurro.

-N..Nya ah S..Seijuurou m..más rápido ah!.-se lo pedí dejando que mi deseos más placenteros se apoderaran de mí.

-Como mi emperatriz quiera.-me sonrió pervertida mente y dejo de moverse y yo lo mire extrañado hasta que sale de mí y me hace ponerme en cuatro para el instante volver a embestirme fuerte sacando que me agarre en las sabana y que sacada un gran gemido de placer.

-S...Seijuurou! Ah Nya, nya Ahm.

-¿Q..que?.

-T..te nya~! Amo!.-le dije y sentí una de sus manos tomar mi barbilla y elevarme para sentir besarme y yo le correspondiente sentía como la saliva de los dos se escurría por mi boca.

Todo, todo se sentía bien, cada caricia, cada toque daba, sus besos, todo, todo por él era mejor que lo que yo imaginaba, lo amaba por completo, me sentía completo a su lado. En cuanto nos separamos el justo me embistió dándome en mi punto dulce y electrizante dando que yo soltara mi semilla y a la vez apretar el miembro de mi emperador, escuchaba sus bajos jadeos en mi oído disfrutando la sensación y queriendo escuchar más de aquello, entonces apreté lo que más que pude u gran miembro y él saco un gemido satisfactorio sonreí para mis adentros; no estuvimos mucho tiempo más ya que Sei-kun soltó su semilla dentro de mí y yo gemí al sentir aquel liquido dentro de mí, bote mi cabeza sobre la cama, trataba de tranquilizar mi respiración como también lo hacia Sei-kun, luego de un rato él salió de mí y nos acostamos.

-Tetsuya.-me llamó y al girarme me beso levemente.-Te amo mi gatito.-me acaricio mis orejas y me recosté en su pecho y nos tapamos.-Encontraremos una cura ante este problema.

-Gracias.-se lo agradecí después de todo estaba preocupado no quería que algo malo pasara si alguien me ve con esto.

-No iras a clases hasta que esto se resuelva ¿Me escuchaste?

-Si Nya~.-sonreí por aquello lo abrace y ronroneo por eso, me agarro de la cintura y así nos dormimos pero me sentía muy feliz.

A la mañana siguiente aún tenía mis nuevos accesorios, Sei-kun y yo nos bañamos en la mañana pero él me tuvo que ayudar porque me dolía mis caderas pero no me arrepentía de nada, me trajo el desayuno y les ordeno a que nadie entrada a la habitación o si lo hacían yo debía ponerme un gorro y ocultar mi cola entre mis ropas, estuve así por lo menos una semana y media, me había perdido algunos juegos del campeonato pero no podía hacer nada, solo que Sei-kun siempre buscaba una excusa para tocarme y pues a pasar a otras cosas, sin embargo, ante todo soy feliz a su lado, lo amo y el me ama y eso es lo que cuenta, sentir que fui un idiota al no decirle lo que sentía no sabría que hubiera sucedido más adelante pero me alegraba saber que gracias a mi deseo puedo estar ahora con el amor de mi vida, ahora mi vida tenía sentido a su lado, me protegería, me amaría, nunca me dejaría ni yo a él.

Hoy estamos en su cama cómodamente abrazados y leyendo un libro pero en ese cómodo silencio Sei-kun me pregunto algo.

-Tetsuya, hace un tiempo quería decirte ¿Que habías deseado?.

Me sorprendí cuando me lo pregunto y me avergoncé por ello y sin más suspire, me levante de mi cómodo lugar y me siento en sus piernas y le susurro.

-Mi deseo?.-dije juguetón.-Mi deseo fue saber lo que sentía mi amado pelirrojo, quería saber tus sentimientos hacia mí, quería saber si tenía oportunidad de estar a tu lado. Desee decirte mis sentimientos, desee estar a tu lado Seijuurou~.

Sonreí para mis adentros, me beso dulce y me sujeto, para luego esconderse en mi hombro y apretarme en sus brazos, me reí un poco porque pude ver que Sei-kun estaba avergonzado por mis palabras, en todo el día mi pelirrojo emperador me consintió y yo me dejaba hasta que en la mañana al ir al baño y verme al espejo ya no tenía aquellos accesorios extras en mi cuerpo, salte de alegría por ello y desperté a Sei-kun, él me sonrió y beso para el instante tirarme a la cama nuevamente, me abrazo y dijo que volviera a dormir, me negué y entre tanto jaleo era feliz, pero feliz al estar al lado de la persona que amo ahora y para siempre y todo gracias al deseo.

A mi deseo.

 **Fin.**

 **bueno el fin llego a mi pequeño proyecto y pues aun no decido muy bien si hacer una segunda temporada pero eso lo veo con el tiempo pero si ustedes quieren lo hare no tengo problema ya que igual tengo unas ideas en mente y gracias nuevamente a todos! hasta la proxima!**

 **Ai-chan se despide!**

 **¿Reviews?**


End file.
